lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Akiyoshi Hayaki
Despite having so many flaws, Akiyoshi is a very strong-willed person who will not give up on something, no matter how many times he's been kicked down. Despite getting angry quickly, he will be extremely stubborn, which is why he has a position of treasurer in the first place- he won't cave in to people not paying their bills, no matter what the excuse is. He also is quite resilient to foul treatment, and his overall confidence in himself allows him to shrug off most, if not all threats or insults thrown his way, especially regarding his love for crossdressing. In addition to this, do not put people he cares about in harms way, or hurt them, or that person will receive hell for it, no matter what it takes. So in reality, despite his... many less than appealing qualities, he makes a great friend and ally as his determination and will to keep going can not be matched. Now, Akiyoshi is... childish, to put it bluntly. He tends to get angry quickly when things aren't going his way- specifically in an argument, and at the least, he'll pout over it, or hold some kind of protest, which overall can effect his ability to respond properly to a situation. Also, he's quite forceful, and tends to start acting before consulting someone else- such as grabbing them and starting to take their clothes off for some dress up before receiving a proper 'yes' or no. Adding to this, he's not very likely to think before he acts or assumes anything, making it possible for him to make a scene over something as silly as thinking someone stole something, only to find out it was just lost. On top of all of this, his tomboyish nature sometimes leads to him trying out very strange, if not plain out daredevil-type moves, such as attempting to slide down a clothing line on a make-shift skateboard that's actually make of cardboard. Despite this, he somehow manages to only break bones every once in a while. History Akiyoshi was born to a very 'interesting' family in the late 1990s, consisting of his mother, Iris, his father, Ryou, and his older sister, Lily. His parents had given up on having a child at the time as both were in their forties, and their daughter was already about to enter adulthood. However, their prayers seemed to have finally been answered with this new addition, and he received all the love his parents and sibling could give. However, that love ended up being in a heartfelt form rather than through materials, because honestly, they were quite poor. Well, what do you expect when it's a circus family? That's right- his entire family was made up of clowns. Their home was their tractor, and they would travel all over Japan and perform. Despite the very bizarre conditions, Akiyoshi actually seemed to enjoy this, as travelling around was pretty fun. Sure, moving from place to place lead to many, many school transfers, but at least he still received some form of education. There were many hellos and goodbyes, and occasionally, they'd gain a new addition to their circus, most of the times an animal of some sort. Needless to say, life was bliss. However, that bliss would fall apart all too soon as tragedy would soon strike. When Akiyoshi was only seven, his beloved father had put on a peanut costume for a change in looks, not knowing the elephants were supposed to be out that day. Sadly to say, the elephant was fooled by the costume and was squished as the poor animal tried to crack it. Death was instant, and it left the family in pieces. His mother went crazy soon after to the point she could no longer care for her children and ended up being committed to a psych ward. Lily was not into raising her brother at the time because she was pregnant with a child of her own, so the boy was sent to live with his aunt and uncle (Sarie and Kyou)... who had not kept contact because they did not like that clown business. From that point, Akiyoshi was always sent to private schools thanks to his relatives being business people, hence making quite a bit of money. Life was relatively normal as well, until one lovely day when Akiyoshi was a mere twelve years old and about to attend junior high. He was sent the female uniform by mistake for this new school, but instead of returning it, he decided to put it on first, just to see if it even fit. To his surprise, it not only fit, but he liked wearing it- which was quite weird to him, because he had grown up being told that while wearing costumes was okay, crossdressing was a whole different matter. While he did return the uniform and receive the male one, his desire to tamper more with this new interest became quite prominent, and he would often go to clothing stores, just to try on more women apparel. Needless to say, he kept this all from his dear relatives... and over time it built his confidence quite a bit. He would eventually come out to them later, and they would surprisingly accept him- but that's another story entirely. That wasn't the only interest to come about though, as due to having a business type family, he was able to delve into calculations regarding prices and numbers, which became a huge hobby of his. This led all the way up to his high school career as Tsukuba, as with very powerful speeches and campaigning, he was able to be elected into the spot of student council treasurer by his second year there. He was rather good at his position, save for annoying certain people on the field who were against his rather forceful methods of getting the dough. Needless to say, it was rough, but he still managed to befriend a couple them- except for the vice president who, for several reasons, he only manages to annoy, and vice-versa- but one specific student gained his atention, and that was the council's president- Lane Phoenix. It started as more of an admiration, really, over how he kept himself together and didn't throw a fit. As he grew closer, though, feelings bloomed and before he knew it, he'd fallen for him. At this point, he only wants for Lane what makes him happiest (despite his childish jealousy issues), and will see to it that through the year he ensures this. Despite those small details, he plans to do the best job he can as treasurer this year, and overall just make it through his last year without seeing too many losses or severe injuries to the student body, given the current threats to it. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Lane Phoenix *List of Tsukuba Academy Students